Seduction of the Dark Side - Chapter 1
by Dhattah
Summary: Auny is a Zabrak handed off at a young age when it became apparent she was Force Sensitive. Through decades of training, she was accepted as a Jedi and began her journey as a Consular. Peaceful and diplomatic Auny is hard pressed to draw her lightsaber unless she really needs to. Niroh Bohdi is her exact opposite and tests her commitment to the way of the Jedi at every turn.


Chapter 1 - The Force Connects

Author's Note: _This is just a fun thing I'm doing while playing SWTOR. I have a vague storyline in my head that hopefully, I can get to. For now I'm just enjoying the ride. The characters are based off the In Game characters of myself and my friend._

The towering figure that loomed in front of Auny was one she had grown accustomed to seeing with each passing day. Niroh Bohdi might have been mostly human but he possessed a lethal and intimidating aura that often left her uncertain and mildly hesitant. His strength and skill in wielding dual lightsabers was nothing short of impressive and the ferocity in which he threw himself into the fray and cut down their enemies left and right was...

unsettling.

Niroh Bohdi was unsettling.

"If you don't pick up the pace I'm going to start carrying you."

It was an odd threat, especially coming from a Jedi Sentinel.

Auny forced herself to tilt her head up just an inch so she could lock eyes with the unyielding face of her human companion. Even the lines and angles of his face were harsh and unrelenting.

"I fear you worry too much, Niroh. I am going as fast as I am able and that is at the pace that is... difficult for most of your kind to tolerate." It was hard not to sound full of herself when comparing herself to human kind. They were slower and less hardy than she was. It wasn't a mark of weakness - it simply was how things worked. She was a Zabrak through and through. That Niroh felt her pace was too slow was not a result of the natural order of things. No, it was a result of those cursed enhancements he enjoyed flaunting.

"Yes. Exactly. They paired me with a Zabrak so that someone could keep up with me. Instead, I find myself trailing back-"  
"Niroh the more we argue about this the more time we lose."

And so it continued. Every day spent with the human was a true test of her commitment to the way of the Jedi. Decades that had been spent as a child learning to control her emotions had made her quite the adept at using the raw, untapped potential of the Force. She might not have been able to throw herself into groups of malfunctioning combat droids whose systems were stuck to 'TERMINATE' but through sheer willpower alone she could move said droids without even touching them.

And also send them hovering.

And crashing into Niroh quite on accident.

She did not let emotions control her.

 _There were no emotions. There was only peace._

While Niroh sprinted at an enhanced pace that made him a blur of motion, Auny sprinted to keep up a few feet at his back. Both of her hearts were hammering wildly. The first few days as his partner had not been easy on the horned female. The human enjoyed galloping at a swift pace at the drop of a hat and her poor hearts had been burning and stinging the likes of which she hadn't experienced in her entire lifetime. Apparently being trained by humans had given her a sense of confidence that was deteriorating as time went on in the company of Niroh. For all her endurance and stamina she could just *barely* keep up.

Here and now the burning sting wasn't nearly as intense and she was able to breath somewhat normally through the process.

Thankfully he came to an immediate halt. It wasn't a natural descent in which the human body jerked to a stop and relaxed. There wasn't even a quiver to be seen in Niroh's broad shoulders. One moment he was sprinting the next he was as still and as quiet as the dark of night.

A quick glanced to the scarred side of his face revealed the dim light of his *enhancement* in the form of a mechanical eye that could scan and potentially see through things that Auny herself couldn't even see.

"Six of them are at the top of the elevator." The hum of one of his sabers whispering to life as his hand pulled free the hilt snagged Auny's attention moments before they were basked in a fierce, golden light.

A soft sigh escaped the Consular.

"We don't NEED to strike them all down, Niroh. Let me." A gentle hand eased down to settle over the broad stretch of his forearm. Niroh glanced at her for a moment. A sudden hiss strangled the soothing hum of his lightsaber as the light retracted back into the hilt in tandem to the Force easing back into his body.

"You have two minutes."

Auny was learning it was better to turn and do her best in those two minutes. The last time he had given her a time limit, he let her know he was still counting as she tried to argue her side of things. There was no reasoning with Niroh. There was only following his lead.


End file.
